


Keep On Hoping We'll Eat (Cake By The Ocean)

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Sex on the Beach, Smut, i based this a bit off AlexTWDgf01's new fic, quick write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stan twin have sex with each other and then Carla. That's it.





	Keep On Hoping We'll Eat (Cake By The Ocean)

"Shit." Stan swore, looking over the bruising around his twin's ribs. "Here, lay down for a moment. Need ta make sure ya ain't broke a rib."  
Ford complied, laying flat on his back so his brother could examine him better. Stan felt if his ribs carefully, making sure they weren't broken. After a few moments, he was satisfied to find that nothing was.  
"You doin' okay, bro?" Stan asked.  
"Just sore and sick-feeling. Daniel really kicked the shit outta me." Ford replied.  
"Hehe." Stan giggled, rubbing his brother's belly gently like Ma would when they were little, hoping it would soothe some of the soreness and upset stomach.  
"Wha's so funny?"   
"Oh, nothing. I just never here you cuss."   
"I do too cuss!"  
"Not that much. Now, calm down before you upset your boo boos."  
Ford huffed in embarrassment, trying to flip away from his twin.   
"Aww, did I hurt the little guy's dignity? Poor baby." Stan cooed mockingly as he started tickling Ford's sides.  
"Gah-hehe! Stanley, st-stop! We're not children!" Ford giggled out.  
"Well, by law, we still are. Seventeen, baby!" Stan joked, blowing a raspberry against his twin's belly.  
"STAN! You i-hidiot! Th-that's it!"   
With that, Ford quickly flipped their positions so that he was on top and Stan was beneath him.   
"Whoa." Stan said with a slight grunt of pain.  
Both stared at each other wordlessly for a long moment before slowly, Ford started grinding his hips against the other. Stan groaned, pulling him into a deep kiss as they rutted against one another. Stan drove his hips up in time with Ford's as he went down.  
Without being told, Stan started unbuckling Ford's belt as they moved their tongues against one another's. Ford moaned, lifting himself up just enough for Stan to tug his pants and boxers off, throwing them to the floor.  
Stan then took to pulling his pants down, just enough that his half hard cock could spring free. Ford groaned at the site.  
"Yeah, ya want me ta fuck ya good, babe." Stan gasped out.  
"Oh, please." Ford begged.  
"Alright, but let's do this outside, so everybody in this town'll know your mine."  
They quickly clambered out of the car one out on the sand, both bare naked. People who were still at the beach watched at Ford laid on the sand, ass raised high for all to see his puckered entrance. Stan moaned as he lubed up his dick and lined it up.  
"Ya ready?"   
"Yes! Please, just fuck me-ahh!" Ford cried out in pleasure as his twin's dick slammed inside his entrance. Stan moaned at the warmth, the tightness.  
"Mhmm~" Stan moaned, pulling back and thrusting right into Ford full force.  
"Ahh! Ah-ah-ah-ah-Oh! Speed up, Lee! Fuck me till I can't walk straight. Claim me as yours!" Ford yelled.  
"So hot."  
Most of the on lookers left in disgust of the site, but a girl about their age called over.  
"Can I get in on that?" The girl asked.  
The twins looked at each other, then back at the girl. "Yeah!"  
"What's your name?" Stan asked as he pulled out of Ford.  
"Carla." She replied, stripping out of her clothes until she was buck naked.  
"Pretty name. Stan and Ford."  
"Let's have some fun, Stan and Ford."  
"So, how ya wanna do this?"  
"Both you, in me, now. And I like it rough, so no lube."  
Both boys wasted no time, Ford positioning himself behind her and Stan in front. They slammed into her at the same time, all three moaning.  
"Oh, yes~ YES!"  
Both twins thrusted into her quickly, trying to cum as fast as they could.  
"I'm close. Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Carla moaned.  
"Me too."  
"We all are."  
"Oh. Oh! AhahahahahahahahAHH!"  
"URGH!"  
"YES!" They all cried as they came at once.


End file.
